Extreme Short Drabbles on : Matt,Mello and Co
by Puppet Chi
Summary: Short drabbles mostly based on real life experiences turned into the fantasy world of deathnote. please R&R. rated T just incase
1. Ice Cream Battle

"What would you like today?"

Matt, Mello and Near peered at the insanely tall waitress from Perfecto Gelato.

Twirling his hair again, Near ordered in a monotonous voice "Three orders of double choc chip dark chocolate, mango, and separately, vanilla, chocolate and boysenberry."

As the waitress hurried away to get their orders, silence fell upon the table.

Near sat, twirling his hair.

Mello sat, eating his chocolate and darting his eyes everywhere.

Matt sat, pissed and annoyed.

The waitress returned with Mello's order first, "Here you go!" and rushed away again.

Mello picked up his ice cream, pointed a finger at Near, and said" HA! I got my order BEFORE you!" and he turned around to face a nearly drooling Matt. Feeling evil, Mello started to lick the ice cream in a very exaggerated manner, making the "mmm" noises very obvious. While Near sat staring into space, probably wondering how to solve the latest IQ question L-sama had asked, Matt on the other hand was getting more and more annoyed, and was starting to swear and cuss under his breath in 6 different languages, and was very tempted to murder Mello. (This negative action was because Matt's PSP had SOMEHOW ran out of batteries during the day and had nothing to play with for a few hours already.)

When Matt's and Near's order came, Matt snatched it out of her hand, and begin exaggerating HIS licks and "MMM"s. Near graciously toke it out of the lady's hand and nod in thanks. On their way to the bus stop. Matt and Mello were engaged in a fierce battle of exaggerated licks and the 'MMM"s became increasingly loud as they tried to be better then the others. Near was started to get annoyed at the looks the other people were giving and so he snapped in a low voice 'you guys do realise your eating the exactly same thing?"

The effect was instant and if not shocking. Matt and Mello looked stoned. Mello was just in a rage that Near had gotten the best f him…AGAIN.


	2. The Traintrip

Ryuzaki and Light sprinted to the station with their tennis gear, both slightly out of breath and panting, when they reached it. Unfortunately, the announcer just had to pick that moment to say that THEIR train was in another platform. Groaning, they picked up their tennis crap and ran to the next platform and boarded the train there. Light was swearing under his breath;

"Damn announcer, if I could lay my hands on him…"

L turned his face briskly like the time when he told light he was L;

"You'll use the Deathnote and kill him?"

Light still in a rampage;

' Damn right I will, I'll use the Deathnote and KILL HIM."

THEN realising what he said he quickly covered up by saying and laughing nervously;

"That is if I had the Deathnote and I was Kira of course.''

-Loud silence-

When the train started moving, Ryuzaki looked relax and superior looking. Whereas Light more observant gave a few coughs and said in a slightly panicked voice" Ryu….yu..Ryuzaki! whys the train moving THE WRONG WAY?"

Ryuzaki glanced at him tiredly "no its not, the train always goes….wait.." he turned to the door and looked out and realises they were going the wrong direction. Turning to Light again he groaned "More bonding time for us Light-kun."

Both sighing, Light traced the train map and said apparently according to this the next stop is Moronworld.

"…Who the hell would name a place like that?" Light asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged he's should and watched Lights response as he commented "I don't know, but it's the kind of world _**KIRA**_ is trying to create."

Light turned away from him and made a vow to kill Ryuzaki, when he noticed them passing..um..-cough- Moronworld.

"Hey..Ryu..zaki, we just skipped a station."

Ryuzaki turned to the map again and said calmly

"Relax, this is a major stops only train, so our next stop is LLawlietLand, what a cool name…"

"…Ryuzaki…are you SURE your not saying it's a cool name cause it has 4 Ls in it?" Light questioned, eyes narrowing.

Ryuzaki gave him an innocent blink, "Of course not! I'm SO not totally bias to the letter L"

-big silence-

Suddenly, the creepy train lady's voice boomed out "This stop is L –cackle- liet –cackle- and"

Ryuzaki and Light grabbed their tennis crap and entered the empty platform. Running over to the timetable, Light muttered "More bonding time ….great", as the screen popped out the next train to their stops that was coming in 1hour and 28 minutes.


End file.
